


Strangers, Friends, Brothers, Enemies

by Spazzyangel97



Series: Playlists [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Music, Playlist, the shield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzyangel97/pseuds/Spazzyangel97
Summary: A tale of brotherhood and betrayal, friendship and forgiveness.





	Strangers, Friends, Brothers, Enemies

**[Strangers, Friends, Brothers, Enemies](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2F8tracks.com%2Fclumsyangel97%2Fstrangers-friends-brothers-enemies&t=ZDE0OTEzZmZiYWM5YmFmODE4YTZmYzBhZGZjYjE0ZjA5NTdhY2RmMCwzdnpVRWZzRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AJwFYLiNFW2fCUUss_NbzUQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fclumsyangel97.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178364517342%2Fstrangers-friends-brothers-enemies-a-tale-of&m=1)**  - A tale of brotherhood and betrayal, friendship and forgiveness. 

 

> _Hey Brother_  - Avicci ||  _The Wicked Ones_ \- DOROTHY ||  _Kings_  - Tribe Society ||  _Whatever It Takes_ \- Imagine Dragons ||  _Adrenaline_  - Shinedown ||  _Fire_  - Gavin DeGraw ||  _Jungle_  - X Ambassadors & Jamie N Commons ||  _You Fight Me_  - Breaking Benjamin ||  _The Crazy Ones_  - Stellar Company ||  _Bad Karma_  - Ida Maria ||  _Bad Man (ft. Austin Jenckens)_  - Esterly ||  _Throne_  - Bring Me The Horizon ||  _Comeback_  - Redlight King ||  _Believer_  - Imagine Dragons

[ _8Tracks_ ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2F8tracks.com%2Fclumsyangel97%2Fstrangers-friends-brothers-enemies&t=ZDE0OTEzZmZiYWM5YmFmODE4YTZmYzBhZGZjYjE0ZjA5NTdhY2RmMCwzdnpVRWZzRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AJwFYLiNFW2fCUUss_NbzUQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fclumsyangel97.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178364517342%2Fstrangers-friends-brothers-enemies-a-tale-of&m=1)

_[Playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/clumsyangel97/playlist/strangers-brothers-friends-enemies) _

_[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6CZrPGsQcusATlSD8P3bo1) _

 


End file.
